bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tiles
Tiles are found in Bloons Monkey City during gameplay. They are the squares of land that make up the city, and you capture more of them to gain land, XP, City Cash and for getting no lives lost, 5 ( 10 on Hardcore Mode). To capture tiles, you must play a "mini" version of Bloons TD 5 for each tile, as in, place towers along the track to last a certain amount of rounds of bloons. Each tile has blue text in the top right corner: Round Number of Round Number. When all the rounds on the tile are completed, the tile is captured. Some tiles reward you with a treasure chest, containing a boosted City Cash, Bloonstone or Special item reward. The land you gain from tiles can be built on, and some Buildings require more than 1 tile to be built, such as the Naval Base. Each tile, when clicked on, will display the maximum bloon rank, difficulty, type of terrain, favored and restricted towers, track, and rewards for that tile. As the city expands further from the center, the difficulty and reward for tiles is increased. Some tiles have multiple bloons on them, such as 3 MOABs. Such tiles foreshadow a large rush of the bloon shown near the final round. Grouped Ceramic tiles also existed in open beta. Tile Types Note that the DDT, Triple MOAB and Double BFB types only have ZOMGs if the tile has 29 or 30 rounds. 27 or 28 round ones will not have ZOMGs - only the dense MOABs, BFBs or set of three DDTs, depending on your selection. Terrains Trivia *The Cave's Terrain is listed as "Mountains Terrain" in a Caves Terrain Tile. In the tracks menu however, it is listed as the Caves Terrain. The Tile version has the Ice Tower favored, and Monkey Aces, Dartling Guns, and Banana Farms are banned. In the tracks menu however, the Monkey Engineer is the favored tower, and Mortar Towers and Monkey Aces are banned. **This is not the case on the mobile version, where the Caves Terrain has the same favors and restrictions as the Mountains Terrain. * There are only 5 Caves Terrain tiles on the map. * Sniper Monkeys, Monkey Buccaneers, and Mortar Towers are the only towers that are never restricted, however there is no-where to place Monkey Buccaneers or Subs on any other terrain besides lake, river, and certain tiles in the mobile version. * On the other hand, Dart Monkey, Super Monkey, Monkey Village, Dartling Gun and Spike Factory are never favored. * On the Mobile version, the Monkey Sub is not favored nor restricted on any terrain. It is the only tower with this. ** However before an update which added more tracks (including some with water), all of the tracks except Lake and River lacked water, making it unusable on most maps before the update. *When a tile was clicked, it used to not show the track, so it was more lucked based on harder difficulties. The picture of the track is added in later updates. *On the Mobile version, there is no round cap. An extra round is added for every $50 cash reward. So it is possible to encounter tiles with more than 30 rounds - theoretically up to 40. Gallery Arid Grasslands.png|Arid Grasslands Terrain being played High Desert.png|High Desert Terrain being played Badlands.png|Badlands Terrain being played Category:Bloons Monkey City